Letters
by LUKELORE
Summary: Olivia is sitting at her desk and writes Elliot a letter.
1. Letter to Elliot

Dear Elliot,

Hey El. Haven't said that in a while goodness I miss you so much. How are Kathy and the kids? I'm sitting at my desk writing this while looking at a picture of you and the kids it's the only one on my desk other than the one of my mother and I. My new partner always ask who you guys are and I tell him my family. Munch has retired adn is working for the D.A office. Cragen turned in his papers and is going to retire in June. I took the sargent exam and passed. I hate to say this but I need my best friend other than Fin. I started dating Brian but he broke up with me because he says I'm to hung up on you and I told him you were my best friend and partner for 13 years. Tell Kathy and the kids I say hi and send them my love.

All my love.

Liv

P.S. Cragen and Fin say hi and they miss you.


	2. Letter to Olivia

Dear Olivia,

Hey Liv, wow haven't said that in a while. I miss you so much. Kathy and I finally got a divorced after I left the 1-6 she said I was to hung up on you and I told that you were my best friend. The kids are doing good Maureen just got excepted into the academy, Kathleen just got into law school at Hudson, Lizzie and Richard are graduating from high school in June and Eli is not mine Kathy just told me that his father's name is Justin. I've been enjoying retirement and enjoying the twins and getting ready for their graduation they are living at the house with me since Kathy moved to Chicago with Justin and Eli. So Munch has retired and is working in the D.A's office and Cragen is retiring that's sad. I should stop by and see you. You're my best friend and I can't stop thinking of you every day talk to you soon. Give Fin and Don my love and I said hi.

All my love,

El

P.s. Lizzie and Dickie said hi and they love and miss you.


	3. Letter to El

Dear Elliot,

Man that's great for MoMo and Kay Bay. What college are Dizzie and RJ going to? Sorry to hear about Eli not being your and Kathy leaving you. Yes Munch is working for the D.A's office and Don is retiring in June. Man it's sad I'm the only one left in the squad from when I first started. Fin is well Fin he is still the same as always. I need to see you and the kids. I still think about you guys every day you were my family and you were someone I could count on when I needed someone. I don't feel that way with my new partner you were my partner for better or worse and the longest relationship I ever had with a man. Amaro that's my new partner's name we got him from narcotics and Rollins we got her from Atlanta she is partners with fin. I miss you give the kids my love.

All my love and kisses,

Liv

P.S. my new number is 715-375-2637 that's my cell and my new home number is 715-525-3802 call me whenever.

ment here...


	4. Letter to Liv

Dear Liv

Richard is going to NYU and Elizabeth is going to Yale. I'm so proud of her when she got her letter. Kathy said she didn't care what school the twins go to when they told her and then she told me it's my problem now. Kay Kay is doing good she misses you because you were there when she needed you she told me to give you her email and phone number they are Kaybaystabler_87 and her phone number is 715-232-7948, Maury says that when she was in trouble she would have rather called you than me or Kathy at the time she also told me to give you her email and phone number they are Momostabler_86 and her phone number is 715-328-7598, Izzy is doing good she said that she wants to talk to you because she misses your talks she also said to give you her email and phone number they are Dizziestabler_91 and her phone number is 715-630-6943, Richie also said you saved him when he got into all that trouble and said to give you his email and phone number they are RJstabler_91 and his phone number is 715-278-8153 and my new email and phone number they are Elstabler_63 and my phone number is 715-816-9384. Call or email us anytime.

All our love,

El, MoMo, Kay Bay, Dizzie, and RJ

P.S. we love you very much.


End file.
